


A Calm Afternoon for Jhin

by nonspecifics



Series: Secret Admirer [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Crossdressing, Lingerie, Masturbation, NSFW, Other, Sinday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonspecifics/pseuds/nonspecifics
Summary: A sinday prompt I recieved on my Jhin rp blog, nonspecific-carnage"There is a small neatly wrapped package addressed to Khada Jhin. Inisde, there is no gift card, no identity of the sender. The contents include very lacy black lingerie."Essentially Jhin tries on lingerie and whacks it.





	A Calm Afternoon for Jhin

Jhin was sitting in his house in Ionia drinking some tea. It was a rather uneventful evening, which was fine, today was his day off after all. Jhin leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, there was a peaceful tranquility to days like this; relaxed, warm, silent-  
Just then someone tapped on the door three times, knocking Jhin out of calm mood and plastering a frown on his face.  
With a groan Jhin set down his tea and stood up, making his way to the door. Upon opening it he was not met with a person, but only a… lovely looking package. _Did he have a secret admirer?_ He asked himself, ignoring the possibility that this could be some horrible poison since he is a wanted criminal. He brought it inside and sat down with it, carefully unwrapping it as not to damage the lovely packaging.  
Thankfully for Jhin it wasn’t anthrax, but it left him rather confused. He carefully lifted it out and held it up to look at it.  
“... Lingerie?” Jhin questioned.  
Peculiar, perhaps this was sent to the wrong house. He checked for a card, which he really should have done in the first place, but he didn't see one. He didn’t have any “lady friends” to give this to… and as he looked at it he didn’t think they would fit even them. The top was tailored for someone with a rather broad and flat chest, it honestly looked like it would fit him better. He looked at the bottoms as well, lacey black panties, but upon further inspection he realised they had a little extra space in the front.  
_Oh_ , perhaps this was for him. He blushed slightly; this was a bit embarrassing. Just to double check he searched the package one more time but couldn’t find anything else. He held up the lingerie one more time; the silky fabric did feel very nice, and it did look very well made.  
It did look like it would fit him rather well so… there wouldn’t be any harm in just trying it on. He made his way to his bedroom and laid his outfit on his bed. Giving a quick glance around to make sure no one could see what he was doing he began undressing. Hanging up his outfit neatly for later, he swallowed his shame and slipped on the top, hooking it in the back. The edges all had lace trim, and the area under the bust belled out with a flowy translucent fabric. Nice.  
Next came the panties. Despite the extra space given these were a little bit more tricky to slip on, simply for the fact that he had to situate himself in a way that didn’t leave his privates hanging out the side of cramped up, not to mention he wasn’t entirely used to having a string of lace slip between his butt.  
He finally managed to settle his junk in place comfortably, and went to look in the mirror. Overall, not bad. The black looked very nice on him, as well as the intricate lace patterns and shape of it.  
However, as he looked over his final product, he began to muse upon the way the panties tightly held his manhood, and just how dirty this whole sight must look.  
His panties only became a lot tighter the longer he thought about that, and rather quickly he became too big for his britches and he he had to readjust himself so his length stuck out the top of his panties. Gazing over himself again he was hit with another wave of lust; this was a truly dirty sight.  
The fearsome Khada Jhin wearing women’s lingerie, his hard cock protruding from his underwear, and looking at himself in the mirror like a narcissistic pervert.  
Jhin slipped a hand down his chest, relishing the silky feeling of the fabric. He stopped at his chest to tease his nipples, circling them and pinching through the fabric. His hand trailed down further and found his manhood, running a hand up his shaft before reaching down and cupping his bulge. He let out a soft moan and sat down on the floor in front of his mirror. He leaned back against the bed and gently began teasing himself. He rubbed his already pert nipples with his right hand, and lightly stroked over his cock with his left.  
It was almost painful teasing, but he wanted to give himself a slow and gentle build up, as if he were playing with some innocent maiden.  
He would like to think the women he brought to bed with him received such a treatment, though he was aware that typically he just had roll’s in the hay with him and left. However, from a hypothetical standpoint Jhin would be a great lover if he found the right person, at least that was what he told himself.  
Jhin let out a moan once again, but this one sounded more akin to a whine, as perhaps he was denying himself a bit too much. Those light teasing touches combined with the tightness of his panties and the image of him touching himself was becoming too much.  
He finally wrapped his hand around his length, biting his lip. Slowly, he started pumping himself, watching himself through the mirror. Thankfully Jhin was so skilled in manipulating his expressions, it let him make this much more of a show for himself. Seeing himself, such a sexy little pervert, it made him quiver.  
He ran his right hand over the top, grazing his fingers over the silky fabric, feeling it rub over his chest and stomach as he touched it. He reached down and cupped his lace clad balls, rubbing his fingers across the pattern as he stroked himself further and further to climax.  
“ _Ooh~_ ” he sighed. He could feel himself getting closer, his cock throbbing in his hand.  
Making what he would consider a lewd expression, he watched himself give four more strokes before he came, being hit with waves upon waves of pleasure as he spilled hot cum all over his pretty black top, moaning all the while. After a moment of panting and gasping, he looked down at the mess he made. He really should have planned ahead with a handkerchief or something, hopefully he could wash it out.  
As he came down from his high the question occurred to him, who sent him that? The thought should have sent shivers up his spine… but despite how strange it might have sounded, his little secret admirer could send him as many gifts as they liked so long as they were as… elegant as this.  
With a sigh he stood back up and got undressed, putting on his casual clothes and throwing his lingerie into the wash pile and walking back out to the couch. Alas, his tea was cold now, but he was much too relaxed at this point to make more. He sighed and leaned back on the chair, such a relaxing day.


End file.
